When Love Strikes There is No Stopping It
by beachbum112
Summary: My first fanfic, set after the season finale. It's rated PG-13 to be on the safe side. Read and Review. ENJOY!
1. Default Chapter

Finally, YAY HOORAY!!!!! I killed Colin off, Let's Party! Just Kidding. This is my first fanfic. Read and review  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Everwood or its characters, however every once in a while my own character will appear. Too bad I don't own Gregory Smith!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
When Rivers Were Cried  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. It was such a beautiful day she thought looking up at the sky, it would be the perfect day to go to the lake with Colin, she thought about what they'd do, and all of a sudden reality hit her with a hard blow. She was at Colin's funeral. As reality filtered through her head she started crying again, she looked at her tissue and tried to remember the good times. But the good times had been very few after colin woke up from a coma. Apparently the funeral was over, the casket in the dirt, but somehow Amy didn't take this seriously,yet. Reality hadn't completely sunk in yet. On the way home from the cemetery, she thought about school the next day without Colin, and she finally realized he was gone for good. She slowly banged her head against the car window, and sobbed quietly.  
  
Bright fumbled with the buttons on his suit, his eyes were red and squinty and often during the short car ride home did he bury his head in his hands to cry. He hadn't spoken since Colin's death 3 days ago, and he barely ate. Dr. and Mrs. Abbott sat grimly in the front seat trying mentally to figure out ways to help their children cope with the horrible things that had happened over the last 3 days.  
  
In the Brown car, the emotions were different. Dr. Brown drove the car in frustration, thinking about what he did wrong in the surgery and what he could have done better. Ephram felt a lot of sorrow, but not for the death of Colin, for heartbroken Amy. Delia had fallen asleep in his lap.  
  
That day, the small town of Everwood was in despair. Rivers were cried, they had lost Colin Hart the noble teenage boy that survived through endless procedures, yet his body had finally given up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think??? Tell me, e-mail me @ mimi3890@aol.com, put fanfic in the subject so I know what its about. Thanks! -m!¢heLLe 


	2. Chapter 2

I know, my chapters are short, and they're gonna stay that way, it's easier for me like this. Thanks for the reviews, I love you all~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Everwood or its characters, however every once in a while my own character will appear. Too bad I don't own Gregory Smith!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- School  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Amy Abbott woke up that Monday morning she had that nauseating feeling that told her that today wouldn't be a good day for her. It was almost summer vacation, yet some gut feeling told her it wouldn't be anything to look foward to. Slowly she got out of bed, she took off her pajama pants and she stood in a tanktop and her underwear looking into the closet. She thought about wearing a black shirt, as a mourning symbol for Colin, but instead she slipped on a light pink halter top and a pair of low riding jeans. Since halters weren't in the dresscode she needed a sweater, she glanced through her closet, thinking about what sweater or jacket. At first she was going to wear Colin's letterman jacket it reminded her of love, but by instinct she grabbed a hooded sweatshirt that said New York. Amy thought about the coincidince of Ephram being from New York, and after thinking about love choosing the New York sweatshirt. Her thought were interupted by Bright screaming up the stairs "Amy, come on, hurry!". As she walked into the kitchen Bright was standing there with his car keys and backpack. "My, my, my did someone press the unmute button on you, you haven't talked for 3 days, I almost thought you had secretly become a nun and taken a vow of silence" she said jokingly. Bright was very obviously not in a good mood and replied, "for someone whose boyfriend died 3 days ago, you sure are happy" he said looking down" are you ready?". Amy nodded and they went out the door. As they pulled ino the parking lot so did a Hummer H2, with blasting music coming from the inside. "Damn, someone made their kid happy" Bright said in shock as he pulled his crappy red truck into the parking space. The yellow Hummer parked right next to their car and a few seconds later. Ephram brown emerged from the car. He saw Amy getting out of the car gave her a hello nod and started walking towards the school. "Hey Ephram wait up" she yelled trying to catch up with him. He turned around and waited for her. When she got to him she asked "So you can drive?". "I learned" he said smiling"in New York I never would've needed to learn but this isn't New York, it's Everwood" The both laughed and they walked into school, together but not together.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
It's 2:45 in the morning, and I stopped so I could have dinner and take a shower, I've been writing and rewriting this since 4 p.m yesterday, so I've decide this is the end of this chapter and I'll post it tomorrow. I know this chapter stinks but I haven't had much inspiration, I'm gonna invent an imaginary friend sometime soon, that will serve as my muse, until then this is what you get! There is going to be a continuation to this chapter once I find my muse. So my advice is, sit while you're waiting cause it might take a while.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I just woke up and it's 10 a.m I slept for 7 hours. But when I went to post this I felt all warm and mushy, and I remembered this dream I had, Gregory Smith was there and I was out on my boat and he was convincing me to do something and i just figured it out. HE WAS MY MUSE!!! Ha! I've got a muse thats a hottie! So I've decided to continue *groans*, BUT I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
At lunch, Amy mysteriously walked on over from the popular table to the table where Ephram and Wendell were sitting. Wendell must have gotten the picture that they wanted to be alone and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Amy sat in his chair. Ephram smiled and merely awknoweledged her presence and went back to his geography book. "Studying for Mrs. Chipsaki's test tomorrow?" she asked. "Mhm" he replied. But all he could think of was of asking her out, ask her out, ask her out, ask her out, his brain said rythmically with his heartbeat. "So... Amy....are you doing anything", no he thought to himself, not a real date, not a real date yet, a study date he thought as a lightbulb went off in his head,"today after school" he said continuing what he had started to say. " No, why?"Why Ephram asked himself and his brain answered Amy you moron so I can get closer to you and possibly see you without your clothes on, Whoa did I just think that Ephram thought to himself, my dad's right about those hormones. Obviously he couldn't say that to Amy so he said, "So he can just .. well.. hang" Ephram replied with quick thinking, just as Wendell came back "oh Wendell here have your seat back, I was just on my way" she said to Wendell, than looking at Ephram she said" I'll meet you at your hose at 4:30". Ephram replied, "Well I can take you home", "thanks" she said sweetly "see ya then" and as soon as she came she was gone.  
  
Madame Kavanaugh's french class was the last class of the day, he walked in and took his seat behind Amy. Thank you god for alphabetical order he thought to himself.(Get it? Abbott, Brown? Anyway back to the story). The entire class all he could do was sit there and smell Amy's hair. He didn't know what it smelled like, but it smelled good. He was daydreaming when Madame Kavanaugh's icy voice and glare directed toward him. "Ephram, Lisez ". In english, that meant read the next question Mister Brown.Oh shit he thought to himself, if I didn't know where we were in the text she would make him stay after school. All of a sudden, Amy through her book off her desk, went she bent over to get it, Ephram looked at Amy's workbook, she had circled #4. Ephram realized that she had purposely done it and read aloud #4, "Quelle est la morale de l'histoire? ". Madame Kavanaugh nodded in approval and began to explain the answer. Ephram leaned foward and whispered "thanks" into Amy's ear. The rest of the class Ephram tried his best to pay attention. When the bell rang liberating them from the hell also known as school, the walked toward Ephram's car, together, this time really together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Boy am I on a roll! I just finished Chapter 2 and I HAD to start chapter 3! I NEED REVIEWS yes reviews, even if it just says good job it's ok, it give me a sign that someone is reading this, this chapter is gonna be long and very detailed. I know I have some spelling mistakes, but I don't have spell check so i make a lot of typo's. My spell check method, I use my Bonzi buddy, and make him read the story.   
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
You guys know the diclaimer by now, I'm not smart enough to invent Everwood! I'm too dumb of a blonde *smirks*, and I'm barely blonde!  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Chapter 3- The Study Date  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
As they walked toward Ephram's car, Amy started talking about how stupid Madame Kavanaugh was, Ephram had to agree. On the way to Ephram's house, Amy talked and Ephram couldn't help but wonder how she could be so happy, after all her boyfriend had died that Friday. When the got to his house neither of them felt like studying so the decided to watch The Ring. "Ephram I'm warning you, I get easily spooked, for real" she said in a nervous voice "I'm a chicken". "That's ok, really". As the movie progressed somehow Ephram and Amy kept on scooting closer to each other, they didn't really notice though. They were at the end where the woman falls into the well, and when she picked up Samara, Amy screamed and jumped, when she landed she landed on top of Ephram, the looked at each other, he laughed at her, and she went back to sitting next to him. Then Ephram's hand happened to wander on to Amy's knee(she had been sitting indian style) the both noticed but neither felt bothered by this. Then at the part whe Samara is crawling out of the T.V Amy really freaked out and buried her head on Ephram's shoulder. He laughed and they finished watching the movie.   
  
When they finished the movie, they went upstairs to his room. He sat in his computer chair and she laid sprawled out on the bed. "I'm home" a voice came from downstairs, this was followeed by footsteps and then the door opened " Oh hi, Ephram, hi Amy, I didn't know you were coming if you want, and your parents let you, you can stay for dinner" Dr. Brown said from the doorway. "That would be great" she said. "I'll call your father" Dr. Brown said " I have to talk with him anyway". "K, thanks Dr. Brown" Amy said as Dr. Brown left. "No Problem" He said from down the hall. Ephram moved to the bed and sat next to Amy. "So.. what do you wanna do" he asked. "Not study" she replied giggling. he laughed. "I just got off the phone with your father" Dr. Brown said reappearing at the doorway." I can't stay for dinner?" Amy asked. "Not it's not that, it's a surprise, you can stay, I'll tell you at dinner, which should be in about ½ an hour, unless of course you help me" he said mysteriously. Both Ephram and Amy moaned for having to help Dr. Brown with dinner, but the mysterious surprise was killing them of curiosity. They went downstairs, Amy put together a salad, while Ephram microvave some sort of pasta that looked as if it had expired long ago. "Well that's it" exclaimed Dr. Brown as he put some bread in the oven "Dinner shall be ready in 15 minutes".   
  
Ephram and Amy sat across from each other on the couch, both seccretly wanting to sit closer. He was looking straight into her deep green eyes, and her stare was lost in his ocean blue eyes.   
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Ooh La La- a cliffhanger. Will they kiss????? Actually I don't even know. This story is getting good, I promise it will be unique, BUT, I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I've suffered severe writers block. Thanks 4 the reviews!!-Ok you guyz wanna know what happens, so here it goes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They looked at each other well over a minute, and that minute seemed like an hour due to the chills sent down each of their spines. He wanted so badly to lean over and kiss her. But he loved her, so he wouldn't, he knew his kiss would make her upset she had just gotten the loss of someone she loved so much. He wouldn't kiss her, he thought she would find it awkward. but he was wrong, all she wanted was that sweet kiss from him, his kisses were so sweet and innocent, yet so fiercly passionate. But she didn't feel kissing him would be right, what if he had stopped liking her she wondered. The silence felt so loud. Finally the silence was broken, Delia walked in all bright and bubbly. They played Monopoly with her for maybe 10 minutes, but the game was filled with glances from Ephram to Amy, and vise-versa. They weren't mean glances, just glances filled with uncertainty. At last dinner was ready.  
  
They all sat at the dinner table eagerly awaiting the news. After what seemed like a century Dr Brown said, " Every year, there is a 2 month medical convention somewhere in the world, all the top doctors are invited to come and bring a colleague. This year the convention will be held in Paris, I was invited, and have chosen to bring along Dr. Abbott,and we decided that you guys, and Bright can join us as a vacation".Ephram, Amy and Delia looked at each other, their eyes wide and filled with the sparkle of happiness, Dr. Brown said, "Our plane leaves the day after tomorrow at 6:45 in the morning. Now EAT!" They ate, and talked a lot after they were done Amy went home in a hurry, Ephram was so sleepy, he took a quick shower and realized he'd be missing the rest of the school year. With that, he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning he woke up to what seemed like a brutal beating, but in actuality, it was Amy shaking him awake. "Wake Up!" she exclaimed to him. One of hi eyes opened, then slowly the other, then he blinked. She couldn't help but otice how cute he looked. He looked at her she was wearing a short jean skirt and a yellow halter top, her long blonde hair tied back in a clip, she smelled different today, still good but different. "Huh" he said in a disgruntled voice. " I have my french book, Daddy says we're gonna be there till August, it's not even June yet, we've gotta learn french" she said so fast he barely understood her. "No thanks, I've leaned all the french I need from that song, how did it go, oh yea, Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir" he said very seriously. "As tempting as it sounds, No Thanks!"she replied, then,in a motherly tone she said, "If your french was as good as some of your jokes then you could translate in world meetings".  
  
They spent the morning together in Ephram's room he packed and Amy talked. he payed minimal attention to what she said, but the sound of her voice was music to his ears.  
  
For lunch they decided to go downstairs, he made lemonade while she quickly made 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and they decided to go to the local cineplex.  
  
Once they got there Amy insisted on watchong How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days. "Man" complained Ephram"Anything but a chick flick, please" he begged. "Nope" she said firmly "Let's go!". He groaned they bought popcorn and soda. The movie started and everything was going fine, until Ephram did the whole yawn-put your arm around her trick. Then there was serious tension. Ephram felt fine but he was afraid Amy would reject this movement, but to his uttermost suprise she leaned in to him, he was so warm she thought, she never had felt that was when Colin hugged her. When the movie finished, to her surprise Ephram was still awake. "On a scale from one to ten, ten being horrible, 1 being fantastic how would you rate it" she asked as they walked out of the movie theatre."Umm... a 3, i admit, it was better than I expected, it was....cute...... and funny" he replied. "Told you!" she exclaimed"Would you ever put up with a girl likethat?" she asked quizzically. "Maybe....if she was as pretty as you for sure" he said jokingly. They laughed walked around. As the sun set, they got in the car and he drove Amy to her house. They were parked outside and as Amy took off her seatbelt she said"See ya tomorrow at 5:30 bright and early"."Ah yes, the joy" he responded sarcastically. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "See ya at the airport". Ephram nodded and drove off.  
  
When he got to his house his dad was on a date with Nina, and his sister was, well he didn't quite know where she was. He went to his room logged online checked his mail, put on his away message, took a shower, took off his away message and fell asleep reading a comic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it! Stay tuned, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Author's Note

Okay- Well I'm sorry but I've had major writer's block, my muse must be on vacation. I promise Chap. 5 will be finished before July. I don't know whats wrong with me,normally it is so easy my fingers type my idea, I stuill have idea but I just can't get them down. Well reviews are appreciated. SmOOcHeZ! 


	6. Authors Note

Hey Guyz,  
  
I'm very sorry to announce that I have absolutely no idea of how to continue this story. Sorry! BUT I have decided to accept chapters from you guys select 1 and post it(Don't worry I will give you guys full credit.) I just can't seem to continue these stories. Send me some good chapters, the deadline for the next chapter is Sept. 5th so that by Sept 6th, that Saturday. The next chapter could be posted. Send me your chapters.  
  
Much Love-  
  
Michelle 


End file.
